Just a Moment
by FrancisHHr
Summary: AU. Just a moment buried in the past, just like Lily. Veronica is the one to tell Logan about Lily's death, telling him is not the only thing that she does. LoVe. Pre-Series --ONE SHOT--


**Disclaimer**

_Everything belongs to Rob Thoms, UPN & CW._

**Author's Note**

_This is my first fanfic in english, it's very simple, because I didn't want to risk it, I wrote this one in spanish first, the translate it, and... well, it doesn't look like my writing but it's the best I can do right now. I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry if a have too many mistakes. _

_It's set pre-series, I love them. Well, it's set after the flashback of Veronica finding Lily's body. Logan and Veronica before all the drama it's awesome! And I had this idea watching the pilot the other day, in the scene when Logan breaks her lights with the crow bar and he towers over her while saying: "Fun, fun, fun" his look said: "I just want to kiss you" Seriously! Well, at least that's what I saw, I'm a die-hard LoVe shipper... and I missed them so much! Who doesn't!_

**Dedicated**

_Like all the fics I write... to the angel who changed my life. Milenco this is for you._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Just a Moment**

_This can't be __happening,__ it's not possible, Lily dead? She's the most alive person I know! Anyone but her, please! Why her?! Why?! _

Veronica was walking without a destination, after running from the Kane's mansion, escaping from her father without looking back, the fatigue had won and she couldn't run any longer. Her head was pounding, her eyes prickling and sore from all the tears, and the knot in her throat was impressive, the chest and her body were so heavy, she could barely breath.

Light, a honk and the sound of tires screeching on the pavement made her turn immediately to found herself inches from a car, almost becoming the second premature dead of the day in Neptune. The car made her tears stop, it was a jeep, a yellow monstrosity, the product of mocking from Lily's part, and hers too. Logan's X-Terra.

_Oh, God, Logan._

"Veronica?! What the hell are you doing walking on the street in the middle of the night?!" the boy asked taking half of his body out of the car through his window "Veronica?" he asked again noticing her tears.

The blond couldn't hold it any longer and fell to the floor on her knees crying. Logan was out of the jeep in seconds running to her side, picking her up, and putting her in the backseat of the car. He closed the door and returned to his seat driving to the first parking lot on the first beach he could find. It was completely empty. He stopped the engine, and went to the backseat cuddling the smaller girl, or at least trying to, Logan Echolls and cuddling? Not a great match.

"It's about Duncan?" he asked in a soft voice that made her cried even more.

Here she was crying her eyes out because her best friend was dead and by her side there was the endless lover and recent ex boyfriend of said girl, completely unaware of the tragedy. He would hate her, he was so close to give him one of the worst news of his life.

"Logan…" she whispered brushing her cheeks to clean them of tears, and talking with a hoarse voice.

"Duncan is acting weird, you just have to be patient, I'm sure if you give him some time, he'll come around"

"Logan…" she called again and he looked up "Lily… Lily… she's… dead" she finished with a strangled voice.

Silence. That was the only thing in that backseat for the next five minutes, nothing more than silence, nothing else. And then Logan laughed.

"Lily and her jokes, I'm sure, she being way more dramatic after this break-up, but please… I'm sure this is some kind of joke, but… it was pretty good timing, you on the street, when I was coming, how did you know I would stop, that was dangerous, Veronica"

"Logan, it's the truth. She is dead, someone killed her"

"No. No, it's not! I'm just coming from Tijuana to see her! I'm in my way over the Kane's, Lily will be there to ignore me! I know it!"

"Logan" she said between tears that were running down her cheeks again.

And that was the breaking point, Logan let her go and putting his head between his legs he started crying. Painful sobs escaped his body, he was shaking and Veronica with her silent tears understood it was her time to console him running her fingers through his hair.

Only the faint sound of the waves in the beach was heard in that backseat, nothing more than the cries of Logan, nothing else than the frequents strangled sighs of Veronica, but in a second, Logan was up and his lips were on hers, the girl didn't even had the time to move back.

She tried to escape him, but in the moment she felt him nibble her lower lip very softly she was a goner and opening her mouth she grab his head running her fingers through his hair with urgency.

It felt so good to feel another thing besides the constant pain in the chest, she let herself lie in the seat meanwhile he put himself above her, his tongue doing amazing thing with hers. He went to kiss her neck putting teeth every now and then and his right hand caressing her almost naked leg and hooking it on his waist. Veronica couldn't believe it, here she was, with Logan Echolls, biting her neck and—

Oh, God.

Causing so many sensations with that tongue of his, sensations no one was capable of. She closed her eyes releasing sounds that the normal Veronica would never utter, sounds of which Lily would be proud, probably… and it was then, when the other hand of Logan was sinking beneath her t-shirt that the name of Lily sound on her ears.

"Logan, stop, we can't do this"

And it seemed that was the only thing that he was looking for, because he let her go immediately, and sat next to her. Both of them got out of the car, and too stunned because of the recent events, went to the front seats in silence.

When they arrived to her house, everything was dark, her dad was still working, probably; her mom was passed out after drinking too much, surely. Veronica went to open the door but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Thanks for bringing me, Logan" she said without looking up.

She tried to get out again, but he wouldn't let her and in the moment she turn to look, his lips kissed her again, softly, with a little bit of urgency and she responded. They both need it.

"Thanks to you, Veronica"

She nodded and giving him a faint smile while a lonely tear rolled down her cheek, she got out of the big yellow jeep.

It only took a week for that video to get out. It only took a week for Logan to cut her out of his life. They both forget about that moment, never mentioned it again. It was just a moment of companionship. Just a moment, now buried in memories, just like Lily.

**Fin**


End file.
